


Lessons from love

by Jennyjennyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Oneshot contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyjennyt/pseuds/Jennyjennyt
Summary: Ever wonder What happened with Luna and Neville? This short story explains their relationship from my point of view. Why didn’t they stay together? Two dreamers with different dreams is all it takes.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Halloween Spooktakular Oneshot Contest 2020





	Lessons from love

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to acknowledge that this work, any locations, plot, characters that belong to JK Rowling are not ours and we are not profiting from them. 
> 
> This is apart of an anonymous contest for the Facebook group Platform ❾¾ and will remain so until voting is closed.

As you can imagine, like was a bit crazy after the Battle of Hogwarts. I had decided from that moment that I was not going to be afraid of something so trivial as expressing my feelings anymore. I had been absolutely head over heals for Luna for so long and never said a word. But once I thought I may die, I knew she had to know. After the battle I felt a little awkward for confessing my feelings, but then I decided -NO MORE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!!! You just help defeat the darkest wizard of all time, you can certainly tell a girl how you feel, right????

I sat beside her not saying a word for a long time. Taking all that just happened in, as I am sure she was too. After what seemed like hours, I finally turned to Luna and asked, “I wonder if they will be having dinner still tonight?” She turned to me and said “I’m sure they will, I hope they’ll have pudding.” I actually knew pudding was a favorite of hers. I had been keeping my eye on her and learning all her likes and dislikes for some time now. I reached out for her hand looking at my hand and waiting for her to reach up for it. She did! We walked to the kitchen to check it out.

The next morning, bright and early we had to pack up our belongings and head to the train. Luna and I exchanged info on the train so we could make plans to get together. I was so excited! I waiting though the appropriate amount of time to reach out, which I decided was a week. I didn’t want to be too eager, but didn’t want her to forget about me either.

She sounded so happy to hear from me, we talked for an hour about everything that has changed just in the last week alone. Fred’s funeral would be tomorrow so we decided to meet up before and grab a coffee and then head over together.

It was THE day. I finally was getting a date with HER! I was trying not to be too excited because it was also going to be a sad day. I got myself ready way too early and stared at the clock for almost an hour before heading to the Coffee shop. I still ended up arriving 15 minutes early, but to my surprise, Luna arrived only a few minutes later while I was still in line to order. We had an amazing first date. I was definitely shy because that is just what she does to me. Once I am around her, I just freeze up. But, I also am apparently a great listener because of that. She told me all about the Nargles getting worse and worse and also about how she was planning to become a Magizoologist.

We left the coffee shop and made our way to the funeral. Everything was decorated with Fred’s jokester heart in mind, but people were still sad. We sat with Harry and Hermione behind the Weasley’s and Luna held my hand. I melted right there in my seat. But then, something dawned on me. If Luna was to become a Magizoologist, she would leave me behind or I would have to follow and give up my dreams…How could I do that?

After the Funeral, we went for a walk. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight dancing across her profile. She asked, “Is something wrong? You keep staring at me.” I said “Oh no! I am just mesmerized by your beauty in the sun.”….I blushed, did I just say that for real, out loud? She blushed and giggled a little. This was my opportunity. I stopped walking, she stopped and turned to me. I reached for her hand and looked her in the eyes. Then I leaned forward and to my delight, she leaned forwards too. We kissed! Our first kiss! It was soft and sweet. I took her home and kissed her goodbye before leaving her house. I couldn’t believe it!!! I was laughing and beaming and dancing all about and then I remembered, I shouldn’t be this happy….I can’t. I need to find out what is happening before I let this happen.

I called Luna 2 days later and she informed me she needed to tend to the garden, but would be free tomorrow. She asked if I would like to take a walk by her house and through the garden. I said “Sure!” She asked me to be there around 1pm and she would make us tea and cookies. And then we can have our walk and talk. 776

I was so nervous once again. I got to her house at 1 on the dot. As promised she had made tea and cookies. The tea was not my favorite, very bitter, but I didn’t want to be rude so I drank it anyway. After we were full she asked if I was ready to go for that walk now. “Absolutely”, I said. “I need to walk off some of the treats.” We started out the door and began our walk down the hill towards the garden. I decided now was as good a time as any. I asked her, “Luna, I was just wondering about your plans.” She said, “Oh which ones?” I answered, “The plans you have to become a Magizoologist. I was just wondering, when and how you were planning to do this?” She looked sad…she sighed…and then she said those awful words that would break my heart…”I am leaving in 3 days.”

My heart sank. This was it. It was over. “Oh” is all I could muster out of my mouth. We walked in silence for a bit and then she said, “I’m sorry Neville.” I looked at her and didn’t know what to say. Then, like vomit, words came flying out. “It’s actually ok. I kind of expected it. We have different dreams and I would never want either of us to give them up.” And really, once I said it out loud, I was. I was fine. I was free. I did it! I put myself out there and didn’t try to avoid it, so now I know. This was all really just a lesson. I was ready for the world. I smiled.

I leaned over and kissed Luna on the cheek and said, “Thank you.” She smiled, puzzled. I didn’t wait for her to say anything. I started running up the hill and yelled behind me to her, “HAVE A GREAT TIME ON YOUR ADVENTURES AND REMEMBER ME!”….then I disapparated back home.

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to thank you for reading and commenting! Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
